we are the new crystal gems!
by rose quartz steven
Summary: here are some stories about Steven, Connie, Jasper, Peridot, Garnet, Amethyst Pearl, And Lapis. Some of them maybe oneshots and others might be a couple of chapters long. The story isn't as bad as the description.
1. Chapter 1

"Connie... will you uhh. No that's not right. Will you marry me, Connie? No too straight forward. It needs to be more... what's the word... sophisticated."

Steven paced as he practiced saying the words so thing would go smoothly.

"Connie, I love you so will you marry me? RAHHHHHH! Still not right."

Steven crashed on his bed as he realized lion was watching him.

"What are you looking at." Lion purred roared as if to answer Steven's question. " I can defeat Yellow Diamond but I cant ask Connie to marry me!?"

Steven pouted then heard the timer on his alarm go off.

"It's three already. I need to leave now for my date with Connie. I think I know the place I should propose at. He then heard the warp pad activate as he took out the little black box from his pants and put it on his night stand. Pearl saw the box and wondered what was going on but she didn't ask. She was going to find out.

 _"I'll be back later for that later."_

He thought as he said hi to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Jasper, Peridot and Lapis. They replied with a mixed up 'hi Steven' s.

"I can't talk right now." He said running down the stairs. " I have a date with Connie. I will be back soon!"

He said running out the door.

"Well that was different." Pearl questioned as she Headed to his bedroom to see what the black box was about.

"Pearl, you know Steven doesn't like you snooping around his stuff anymore." Garnet warned.

"I just wanted to see what this was about." Pearl said going to the box.

"Who's up for a game of cards! If you can beat me." Jasper bragged as she took out the cards.

"I can." Garnet smirked.

"OOOOHHHHHH you got... Garneted!" Amethyst joked grabbing the chips and sat down.

"Good one Garnet." Peridot laughed sitting down to watch the game.

"Well... uh ... not _this_ time!" Jasper said defensively

"Challenge accepted." Garnet smiled receiving the cards as Jasper played them out.

Pearl was studying the small black box as she peaked inside. She saw a beautiful ring inside. She knew what this meant.

"Uhh you need to look at this."

"Bring it here were in the middle of a game." Jasper said trying to concentrate.

Pearl walked down holding the box. Amethyst and Peridot closely watched the game while Lapis was doing her own thing in the kitchen.

"And no cheating this time. I can see it coming." Garnet said straightening her shades.

"Fine" Jasper growled as she put down the cards to see what Pearl was holding.

"Look at this." Pearl said almost demanding they look at it.

She opened up the box uncovering a beautiful ring with several gem stones in it.

"It's a engagement ring." Pearl said with tears in her eyes.

"garnet" Garnet pointed to the red gem stone beside a rose quartz stone.

"Amethyst" Amethyst stared at the gem just like hers on the ring.

"Peridot?" She questioned starring at it

"I see a jasper." Jasper studied it while she pointed the gemstone out.

"There is also a Lapis Lazuli stone too." Lapis studied the ring and each gemstone.

"And a pearl." Pearl happily said in a bragish tone." Also a diamond in the center."

All the gems were amazed at the ring.

"I know what it means! The rose quartz gem means Steven, the pearl means me, The garnet means Garnet and so on so on but the diamond means Connie."

They all stared at the ring but only half of them knew what this meant.

"What is an engagement?" Peridot broke the silence.

"It is when..." Pearl stopped talking when she heard Steven and Connie talking.

"Go back to playing your game and act like you saw nothing!" Pearl whisper in panic as everyone went back to normal. Pearl franticly put the box back where she found it and acted like she was cleaning. Steven and Connie walked into the door laughing. Connie held a small basket and Steven had his arm around her neck.

"Are you going on a picnic?" Pearl asked picking up a couple of shirts.

"Yeah, I wanted to go somewhere special so I thought we would go..." Steven stopped himself wanting it to be a surprise to Connie.

"Where ever you want to go Mr. Quartz." Connie joked as they headed to the warp pad.

"Wait I almost forgot." Steven rushed to his room blushing and grabbed the black box.

Steven saw the smile and the tears on Pearls face. _"Oh great, she found out I wanted it to be a surprise!"_

Steven thought as he rushed back activating the warp pad.

The gems starred at it and it wasn't 30 seconds later that Pearl said, "We need to spy."

* * *

I hope you like this story!


	2. proposals and spys pt2

"Garnet where will they be?" Pearl asked swiftly running down the stairs.

Everyone focused on Garnet, "They will be at The sky arena."

Garnet said as they all ran to the warp pad. They all tried to crowd on the warp pad, and tried to shove their way on it. Garnet was stuck in the middle of this and finally decided to do something about it. She wasn't about to be pushed around.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled stopping everyone in their tracks.

"She started it!" The gems pointed at each other at random

"I don't care who started it, and I'm ending it!"

They all straitened up and finally let go of each other as Garnet brought out her gauntlets.

"Pearl stand here, Lapis stand in between me and Pearl. Amethyst stand here in front of me as close as you can. Jasper just climb somewhere on this thing and Peridot squeeze in here somewhere too."

They all squeezed in as best as they could but sometimes good isn't good enough.

"Squeeze in your stomach Jasper!" Pearl tried to say through the crowd of gems.

"I am, well im trying!" Jasper retorted as the warp stream activated.

"Well try harder!"

They were finally able to get where Steven and Connie were even though it took some time.

"We really need to make these bigger." Amethyst said what everyone else was thinking.

Pearl squeezed though the crowd.

"Okay everyone be quiet." Pearl whispered as she slowly led the group up the steps.

They quietly peaked at the couple holding hands speaking softly to one another.

* * *

"It's so nice here, Steven." Connie said taking another bite of her sandwich Steven had made her.

"Yeah, you have a little something right there." Steven said getting off a crumb on Connie's cheek., she blushed and so did he

"Steven?" She asked after she swallowed the food in her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

Yeah, why?"

"You seem worried."

"I'm not." He nervously said back

"I know your lying, Steven. Now what is it. You can tell me anything."

" I know that." Steven was horrible at lying but Connie loved the cute voice he made when he tried to sound convincing.

Steven grabbed Connie's hand unaware there were 7 peeping gems watching and listening to their every move.

* * *

"What is he doing? He needs help, should we help him?" Pearl said nervously about to cry.

"No. He needs to do this on his own." Garnet calmly said replying to Pearl's mothering instinct toward Steven.

"But..."

"No."

"B..."

"Like I said no just let them do this." Pearl finally sort of let it go with Garnet's stern and commanding whisper.

"What are they doing anyway and what does he need help with?" Jasper whispered as they watched. " I have no clue what is going on or what any of this is about."

"Me either but ya don't see me complainin' do ya?!" Peridot whispered in her own stuck up voice.

"Shhhh, just watch." Lapis said trying to end the whispered conversation.

"For once I agree, just watch." Amethyst whispered as they intensely watched the two.

"We will explain later just be quiet." Garnet said starring back at the two.

* * *

Steven stood Connie up and brought her to the middle of the arena. Connie was clearly confused and had no idea what was going to happen next. Steven was even more confused and all the thoughts in his head scrambled into a mix and he had no idea what to say.

 _"What if I just say it how I feel it. It wont be any worse than the rehearsals ."_ He thought to himself then finally took action.

He cradled Connie's cheek and spoke softly to her as he drew closer t her.

"Connie, you are amazing. You have helped me so many times with so many things. From the first day we met I have always loved you. I honestly don't know what I would have done without YOU. With out you amazing smile, your beautiful laugh and your awesome sword fighting."

Connie giggle at those last words but she blushed and teared up as he spoke.

"That's why..." He got down on his knees and reached in his pocket as he said the words, " Will you marry me, my lovely and beautiful Connie."

She was sobbing and her hands were over her mouth but she some how happily spoke the words while nodding her head, "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Steven carefully placed the ring on her finger.

"It's amazing, how did you affor..." She was cut off by Steven.

"Nothing is to amazing for my jam bud." Steven smiled.

Conning jumped into his arms and they spun around laughing until Steven thought of something.

"We have to go tell everyone!"

Those words put terror into the snoopy gems and Pearl whispered quickly, " Go, go ,go ,go ,go!"

She commanded them as the stuffed on the warp pad.

They were able to warp back and easier this time but when they got back they went like they were before. Garnet and Jasper went back to their game quickly. Lapis rushed back to the kitchen and Pearl scrambled up to Steven's room and stuffed stuff under the bed knowing Steven wouldn't look under it. Amethyst and Peridot went back to their original positions. The warp pad activated and everyone was ready just in time but it wasn't good that the gems were also bad liars too.

"We have some news!" Steven shouted realizing after seeing the warp pad activate before they got their that the gems had been spying on them.

"Wha... What is it Steven?" Pearl nervously said.

"First... you should know it by now. I know you were spying." Steven said smiling knowing he was right.

Mixes of no's turned into, well's which then turned into yeses and yeah's.

Steven smiled , " You really need to work on your stealth when going from the crime scene.

"Yes, and Congratulations." Pearl was the first to congratulate them

Thank you." Connie gratefully said back.

The others also congratulated them and they happily spoke about the future but Jasper still had one question, "What is a Marriage and an engagement anyways?"

* * *

I hope you liked the second part! I have plenty of stories coming up so hang n there. :)


	3. trouble in the tour

They had finally defeated Yellow Diamond and had set up a peace treaty kind of thing to keep Homeworld from messing with earth. Although it was hard at first but Homeworld gems were starting to become interested in earth so Steven and Connie did their first 'Tour of Earth'.

"Are ya ready!" Young just turned 14 Steven shouted, looking around and through all the different gems.

The gems weren't that enthusiastic but a small Peridot that had been made by Homeworld.

"YEAH! She yelled.

She had clearly been a defect considering she was made by what was left of Homeworld's resources since they couldn't get to earth at the time she was made.

"Alright! I am Steven and this is Connie. We will be your tour guides!" Steven happily said introducing Connie and himself.

"Come on then lets get this started." Connie smiled leading the group with Steven beside her.

The walked out the door and stopped on the patio to show them the beach.

"This is the beach, it has many things in it."

Connie broke in to educate the gems about it more. " Fish live in it along with some mammals. The ocean is salty and if the salt went away the fish would die."

"We have a fish right over here." Steven led them to the table.

They saw a small silvery thing with a couple of eyes and weird paper like things on its sides and back.

"Can I touch it?" One of the gems asked.

"Sure but don't take it out of the water or it will die." Connie normally said

She put her hand in the water and despite the fish scrabbling around in the bowl to get away from the colored hand, she was able to finally touch the slimy animal. The gem quickly pulled her hand out of the water.

"It feels... weird." The gem shuddered.

After that remark all of them just had to feel the fish. They all but the young Peridot said it was strange and slimy. They starred at it, fascinated by it's appearance. Connie and Steven didn't know what to say as they crowded around the bowl as if monkeys learning how to use tools for the first time.

"Okay, that enough of looking at the fish. We have a lot to look at in such short time. Come this away it's time to see the sea!" Steven said laughing at his really cheesy joke.

They walked down to the water and while some chose to stay back others decided to play with the water including the young Peridot who started to play in the sand in the water.

"This is the ocean it has a lot of salt check it out if you want." Connie said pointing at the water.

Some of the more fearful gems started to go to the water but were stopped by a sheik coming from the Peridot.

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF! She yelled running from the water with a crab on her ankle.

"I got it!" Steven called chasing after the frantic gem.

The small gem kept running and screaming as if it would help the crab come off. The gems heard the scream and ran out weapons ready for just in case but all they saw was a Peridot with a crab on her heal and Steven chasing after her wanting to help her. Amethyst burst out laughing and Pearl almost laughed herself. Finally after what felt like forever to Steven, the small gem fell in the sand and Steven was able to tackle her leg and force the crab off. The crab went down the beach back to the water all the gems making sure to avoid it and when it went back in the water every gem that had been in it scrambled out keeping their distance from the creature.

The Peridot hopped up and dusted off, "Thanks but I could have gotten it off myself."

Steven just sighed and they got back in the group ready to move on.

* * *

Steven and Connie brought them to the town and started to introduce it.

"This is Beach City. It is a city." Steven said turning to Connie.

"A city is a place where a group of humans live..." She was interrupted by the small Peridot

"Oh-oh will we see any humans on this tour!"

Connie looked slightly annoyed, " I am a human."

"Oh... I mean any OTHER humans on this tour?" She smile big trying to look innocent.

"Yes we will." Steven answered back as he led them to the dock.

"These are boats. They are used by humans to catch fish so they can bring them back for food." Connie explained, "There is a fisherman now." Connie pointed toward a boat off a good distance but still easily seen.

"Yep, and if we didn't have fishermen we wouldn't have fish stew pizza." Steven said happily.

"What's fish stew pizza?" One of the gems asked.

"Whaaaaaaaa! I will show you." Steven whispered mysteriously with stars in his eyes.

"Okay?" The gems said back

Steven ran toward the Pizza shop with the gems and Connie following behind.

Steven stood proudly in front of the door stars in his eyes, "This is a restaurant," Steven started off his speech, " This is one of the meanings of human life. One of the reasons humans thrive, one of the reasons humans invent, one of the reasons..."

Nana opened the door with a dead fish in her hand, " Are you going to sit there like this fish or are you going to come in like this fish, " She wiggled the fish and spoke for it in a weird voice, " I'm goin' in to eat some pizza or stew, but not fish. Why don't you come in with me, blah."

"Okay." Steven said as he led the crowd in and handed each a coupon.

"Two pizzas please." Steven said showing the other gems and connie to put the coupons on the counter.

As they got their pizzas the gems realized somewhat of what was going on. They all pushed away the pizza saying they weren't hungry all but the small Peridot who quickly scarfed down each piece she was handed or each piece that was left. After the Pizza that the gems didn't want was eaten she looked for more and saw Steven was eating some. She smiled and snuck over behind Steven's chair. She quietly and sneakingly stole the pizza from Steven's hands twice but the third time Steven caught her.

"Let go of my pizza!" Steven held on to his piece as the small gem tried to pull it away

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Nana ran over with another fish. She smiled with it in her hand, "Your shouting woke me up from death! Blah bleh blah ppttt. Oh it's dead again but still no fighting." She said going back behind the counter feeling her job was done.

After leaving Fish Stew Pizza, Steven led them though the town introducing them to people and new things that they didn't see on homeworld but with the young Peridot they couldn't stay out of trouble. She managed to cause Lars to get a ' killer headache after scaring him accidentally in the freezer, along with out cheating Onion which caused a sunk boat but what topped it off was Amethyst in the deep fryer when Steven went to eat fry bits. They went back to the temple and they warped back to Homeworld.

Steven was clearly tired and sat down on the couch. It would probably be a few minutes before the Gems got back home so Steven just sat there in the silence until he heard something behind him. He looked and saw the Peridot.

"Hi, Steven! I just wanted to stay here so we can do that again tomorrow! Whaddya say?" She asked eagerly with eyes closed.

This never happened to Steven but his gem lit up and Rose's door opened and without hesitating he ran in the room. As soon as the gem opened her eyes Steven was gone.

"He hast to come back sometimes soon." She said to herself sitting on the couch waiting for Steven.

* * *

Hoped u liked it! Next one will be about little Steven!


	4. I AM SO SORRY PLZ FORGIVE ME!

I am so so so so so so so sorry about not posting anything lately I feel awful. I was punished and not allowed to have my tablet 4 awhile I am sooooooooo sorry :,(. I just saw all the pms and the reviews to continue and I will continue this weekend I will try to get something up but a stinkin huicane is supposed 2 come through so I am really hoping I can get something up cuz I had allot of inspiration now and I am ready 2 write so plz forgive me and I will try and have something this weekend if a hurricane dosent blow the house down thx 4 understanding and again I am sorry. 


	5. dinner and green

"Where are my limb enhancers! Where are they!" Peridot yelled looking at the scattered gems around the room.

"Alright which one of you took them!" She tried to look fierce though the cuteness.

Steven was in the middle of his favorite show with Garnet sitting beside him. Amethyst and Jasper sat in the living room up to something. Pearl and Lapis were in the kitchen making some food for Thanksgiving dinner with the town that night. Each one starring at Peridot.

"I am not going to the 'human tradition' without my limb enhancers!"

"It's alright mad Dorito," Jasper tried to speak.

Steven interrupted her" Oho oho! Or an angry slice of lime pie!"

Or triangle" Garnet spoke up.

"Also a green yield..."

Pearl was rudely interrupted by Peridot "Stop calling me names!" She stomped looking back at Jasper.

"Like I was saying... I have them."Jasper plainly said

"Give them to me!"Peridot commanded

"Albright." Jasper stood up.

"Whadda think?" Jasper revealed her 'new look'. "Amethyst dared me."

"Get them off right now! They weren't made for a gem with yur mass and weigh..."

Peridot was interrupted by a cracking sound coming from the enhancers. Jasper tried to shake off them but withing a few seconds they were crushed beneath the massive gem.

"All yours." Jasper quickly sat back down.

"My enhancers! It too so long to get them back." Peridot sat in front of her precious machines.

Amethyst looked at the green rubble that was in front of the pouting Peridot.

"Fresh trash for my room!" Amethyst yelled running up to grab some up.

She was going to grab them but was interrupted by Peridot hissing at her. Amethyst growled back, both on all fours acting like cats and dogs.

"Now you two can have your... cat fight?... later but now you need to help and get ready for the dinner tonight." Pearl instructed.

Peridot and Amethyst stood up and starred at each other for a moment.

Peridot started to walk away but Amethyst was bound on gathering some more trash for one of the trash heaps in her room, "They are mine!"

Amethyst yelled grabbing the rubble and escaping to her room along with the angry chip behind her.

Pearl sighed as she took off her apron,"I will be right back."

Pearl opened up the temple going after the feuding gems. It took a few minutes before they returned. Pearl had Amethyst be her shirt collar and Peridot in the other hand the same way as Amethyst. They both were pouting ( especially with the way they were held).

Pearl dropped both on the ground. " Go to your corners and don't get out of them till... uh... I say so."

"Alright." Both pouted heading to their corners.

"Thanks a lot Peri." Amethyst folded her arms facing the wall.

"Well it's your fault!" Peridot raised her voice looking over at Amethyst.

"What did I just say!" Pearl spoke stopping the two from arguing.

"Some days." Pearl mumbled going back in the kitchen with Lapis.

Amethyst retorted deciding to get smart " How is this helping?"

"Your away from me." Pearl snickered back.

"Well uhh... my shows on?" Amethyst shrugged.

"What channel?" Pearl placed her hands on her hips.

"392?"

"The baby channel?" Pearl felt like laughing.

"Yeah... it has ... "She thought for a moment. " the baby war?" Amethyst questioned.

"Nice try Amethyst." Pearl giggled.

"Yeah I try." Amethyst gave up sitting back down on the floor.

Peridot on the other hand though of another tactic. "Wait a moment! What is to stop me from busting though the window and running away from this besides your a pearl!"

Pearl gazed back at her. "Do you really want to be locked up in the bathroom again after a big meal and many guest at our house and haven't we been though this already ."

Peridot slowly sat back down remembering the robots. " I'm still not going to the dinner."

"Oh yes you are, weather I have to drag you on a leash, you ARE coming!" Pearl said back

"Fine i'll go... but only because I want to not because you made me." Peridot mumbled back.

Pearl mumbled under her breath going back to cooking the pies. " That's what I thought... angry Dorito."

* * *

Sorry this chap was so short I have to finnish some artwork that I will prob be staying up all night to finnish. next chap will be longer.


End file.
